Software development is aided by software development tools such as integrated development environments (IDEs) which aid a user, such as a programmer, during development sessions and which permit access to source code and collaboration among others. During a development session, a user may be adding code which can create security concerns or which is likely to create problems later in the software development cycle.
In one example, suspect security patterns in APIs may be known and accessible during a current software development session. A compiler may identify certain threats after the code has been completed and submitted. In this case, the code is typically returned to the developer and may require a rework of the code to address any errors or a complete redesign based on the number or errors and/or security issues that were found.